highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandlily
❝ ❞ Sandlily is a tan tabby with a cream, off-white muzzle and under-belly. She was born with a stubbed tail and short-hair. Her eyes are pale, glimmering green. She goes by Sand, or Lily of the Sand. She currently new to WindClan, and remains the medicine cat, or, as she likes to say, Cat of Medicine. She is very gentle and caring, but bashful, and doesn't like bringing attention to herself. Sandlily speaks in a very alien-esque voice, monotone. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Bobtail Description: Sandlily is a tan tabby with a cream off-white muzzle and under-belly. She was born with a stubbed tail and short-hair. Her eyes are pale, glimmering green. She is of average size, with a pointed snout, and defined jaw-line. Palette: : = Base (#fbe5c0) : = Stripes (#f7dbac) : = Underbelly (#f9f2e7) : = Eyes (#b0e794) Voice: Monotone, Tranquil Scent: Herbs, Tangy Gait: Calm, Casual 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Caring -' Sandlily is a very kind and caring cat, knowing that someone is injured, sick or wounded she'll use the best of her abilities to heal them. Or, emotionally injured, she can be a therapist. * '''+ Even-Tempered -''' Sandlily is tranquil and, clearly, not short-tempered. She has an even-temper and patience for those who try to irritate her. * '''± Nonchalant -''' Sandlily is not the squeamish type, and is very casual about gore and bloody sights. She doesn't mind getting her paws dirty, or, bloody to get the job done. * '''± Calm -''' Sandlily might be a little too calm. Even in the most chaotic situations, she sits back and tries to solve it in an intelligent way. Though, this deprives her of empathy for other's losses and accidents. * '''− Skeptical -''' Sandlily isn't too trusting at first sight, but is quite easy to warm up to. She can still be skeptical of a newcomer, but, do her job as healing them the best she can. * '''− Bashful -''' Sandlily hates bringing attention to herself and goes to extreme extents to stray away from being the light in a dark crowd, often leaving speeches to someone else outgoing, like Halfwolf. '''Likes *Plants **Sandlily has always had an interest in plants, the effects they have, the smell, the taste and even how they look. She collects flowers and decorates dens with them, often her den, but sometimes she barges in very awkwardly and places flowers in other cat's nests. 'Dislikes' *Cold **Sandlily absolutely despises cold weather. Due to her extremely short fur, it's inescapable. She often grabs hold of opportunities to sun-bathe, or bask in the warmth of the summer. Though, one thing she is uncertain about hot-weather, is her herbs wilting in the extreme sun. 'Goals' *Join WindClan (achieved) **Sandlily's father has always wanted to join a clan, WindClan specifically, but never had the guts. Dog had training in herbs, and passed his knowledge to Sandlily after Maple passed away. Though he did force her, his wish was for Sandlily to join WindClan, and, so it became her goal. 'Fears' *Aquaphobia **For Sandlily's entire life, she's been scared of water and nobody has known why. She refuses to dip her paw in liquid, or even get within 10 fox-lengths of a lake. It seems this phobia has came out of nowhere, but it is surely prominent. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: Syrup, Hound Age Range: 0-12 moons *Syrup gave birth to two kits, Sand and Twig. *Twig was adopted into another household, leaving Syrup and Sand with their original housefolk. *After a year, Syrup dies of natural causes and Hound (Sand's father) takes Sand into rogue-life. Roguehood Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Dog Age Range: 12-36 moons *Hound teaches Sand about herbs with minimal training about hunting and combat. *Eventually, Hound passes away. *Sand lives in WindClan territory for a couple of moons. *Halfwolf finds Sand and she fulfills Dog's wish of joining WindClan. 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Halfwolf, Bearkit Age Range: 36-?? *Sand is given the new name of Sandlily. *wip help 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= Sandlily hasn't interacted with any ThunderClanners. |-|WindClan= :Cloverdapple/Deputy/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"You're a good gal." :'Sandlily hopes to help her through being a deputy, and the whole prophecy deal. She also, hopes one day Cloverdapple becomes Cloverstar.' |-|ShadowClan= :Halfwolf/Warrior/?/⦁/40% ::"..." :'Sandlily misses him.' |-|RiverClan= Sandlily hasn't interacted with any RiverClanners. |-|SkyClan= Sandlily hasn't interacted with any SkyClanners. |-|Outside the Clans= 'Trivia' 'Quotes' ❝ ❞ — '' 'Fanart Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__